


Nectar

by BabyDracky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, 5 Acts à la Française, Drabble, F/F, Gift Fic, Rimming, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy a toujours aimé déguster un bon nectar bien frais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le Meme 5 Acts à la Française sur mon LJ  
> Ecrit pour Marryblack

Ivy huma le délicieux parfum qui taquinait ses sens.  
C’est lentement, tout doucement, qu’elle souffla sur cette chair fragile, satisfaite de la voir frémir sous l’attention. C’est avec diligence, mais pas moins de précaution, qu’elle faufila sa langue assoiffée dans l’antre humide qui s’offrait à elle. Elle poussa un long soupir de satisfaction en la sentant se refermer autour d’elle, aspirer son empressement.  
Plus sereine, tel le chat qui s’est tapé une bonne assiette de lait, elle laissa sa langue entamer une danse voluptueuse, une valse de va-et-vient souple et gracieux.   
C’est avec soin et grande attention, que ses lèvres se refermèrent sur le bouton rose et si sensible, laissant ses dents le taquiner   
Quand le nectar si sucré se déversa entre ses lèvres et couvrit sa langue, elle gémit sans honte.  
— Ivy, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Harley pantelante.  
— Je me régale, bébé, pas toi ? Susurra Ivy en se pourléchant les babines.  
— Avec une orchidée ? Déglutit péniblement Harley, resserrant un peu plus ses cuisses.  
— Tu as mieux à me proposer ? Lui répondit Ivy gourmande.  
Elle avait encore soif.


End file.
